Hilde Wytte
Hilde Wytte is a witch and the elder sister of Hans Wytte. She is also the aunt of Damien, Dani and Dorian to whom she was also the mentor for a short time. Appearance She has dark curly hair,black eyes, and often shown with bun. But also has long eyelashes that make her stand out. Personality History Hilde was born in the Wytte house, a powerful and rich family of witches. Some time later, her mother gave birth to her younger brother, Hans. After becoming an adult, she and her brother went on their separate ways. She decided to live in a castle up on a hill with her servants, while her brother married and started to live with his wife in a manor near a human town. There, here brother and her wife had Hilde's first nephew, Damien. A few years after, her brother's pregnant wife had a terrible incident with the non-magical people that almost caused her and her unborn babies death, so after the birth of the twins Dani and Dorian, Hans contacted Hilde so she could help them in their personal revenge. They planned to overthrow the kingdom of the king who sentenced many witches to death many years before, but they were having a hard time in finding support in the magical community since witches and non-magical people were at peace now. So, the head of another powerful allied family told Hilde, Hans and Angela he would build a secret witches-only school where teachers would educate the new generation about the dangerousness of the non-magical people and how they used to discriminate witches so they would follow their plan when they grow up. Also, around that time, her nephew Damien accidentally gained the trust of prince William and was invited to live with him in his palace, so her brother and sister-in-law planned of using him to spy on the royal family. Hilde would often be there when Damien came back to listen to his reports. At some point, she and Hans planned of using Damian to lure the prince to them and kidnap him since he would be a precious hostage, but the young witch refused to obey and left the family. This slowed down their plan a bit, but eventually, a few years later, Hilde menaged to kidnap William and locked him up in a cell of her castle. Story Relationships Hans Wytte Hans is Hilde's younger brother. They seems close, though they sometimes bicker about little things. They can also get pretty competitive when it comes to magic. Damien Wytte Damien is Hilde's first nephew. Dorian Wytte Dorian is Hilde second nephew. Dani Wytte Dani is Hilde's first niece. When it became clear it Dani was the one destined to be the queen of witches, Hilde and Angela manipulated her to do what they wanted. She still seemed to care of her, though, as she asked some witches to check on her conditions and try to bring her back to her normal self. The Huntsman The huntsman is a servant of Hilde who had a crush on her. She trusts him enough to give him crucial assignments like murdering Snow White or being the head of the guards that monitor the borders of the witches' kingdom. Quotes Gallery Hilde.png|Hildle's first Appearance Hilde.jpg |Hilde on her "throne" References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Wytte family